


Secret Space

by StarfruitSpice



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Tps Jack and Intern Rhys, semi-exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitSpice/pseuds/StarfruitSpice
Summary: Rhys and Jack find creative ways to hide their blossoming relationship from Tassiter.





	Secret Space

"So, what's got you so excited tonight?” Vaughn leaned against Rhys’s doorway, watching as the lanky man gussied up in front of the mirror. 

“Nothing, really.” Rhys muttered, clearly too distracted by making sure his hair was perfectly styled. Rhys smiled at himself, before grabbing a small tub of lip balm and applying it carefully across his lips. Rhys stood back, assessing himself before turning to his door. “Oh! Hey Vaughn, what’s up?” 

Vaughn shook his head and laughed. “You're going to see the head of engineering again aren't you? Tassiter’s gonna catch you one of these days and toss you both out the airlock, I swear.” 

Rhys pat him on the shoulders. “He’d have to catch us first. And we- my dear Vaughn- are so much smarter than him” then, Rhys breezed past him, waving as he exited their small apartment. “I’ll see you later tonight bro!” 

“Be safe, bro!” 

 

Rhys had shoulder checked more than a few busy workers in his rush to the uppermost wing of Helios, his excitement practically erasing his manners as he hurried past. He made sure to sneak past the guards he knew Tassiter had sent to keep him from the secret entrance to the ventilation system- locked to only his and Jack’s palms, by Jack’s own design- before climbing into the secret sanctuary that he and Jack had built along the exterior surface of the station. 

As he exited the vent, he smiled up at the stars, now surrounding him as he gently set his gently floated close to Helios’s exterior shell. The oxygen bubble seemed fresh, and he could see new ones popping up like a small breadcrumb trail to that day’s secret rendezvous spot. Rhys grinned wider, knowing Jack was already waiting for him. He reached down to click the gravity locks on his ankles, keeping him from flying out into the endless space around. Rhys made sure his Oz kit was securely placed before practically sprinting across the surface. 

He carefully hopped around windows and dodging the assorted network towers that littered the otherwise smooth surface, the soft silence only amplifying his excitement. Rhys grabbed one tower and spun around it before gently landing near where Jack had settled down.

Jack was laying down, staring up at the moon in front of him, next to a large window. Rhys couldn't help but laugh as he knelt down next to Jack. Of course this was where he chose to sit today.

“I think we’re alone now.” Rhys softly sang. “There doesn't seem to be anyone else around.” 

“Oh yeah?” Jack smiled up at him. “I’d think you were right.” Jack reached up and pulled Rhys down to kiss him, soft slow and tender. Rhys let out a soft moan as he pushed Jack back against the cold steel of Helios and straddled him. 

“Did you really have to pick right next to Tassiter’s window?” Rhys murmured against Jacks lips. Rhys cast a pointed glance to the glass. “I know he cant see us, but it's still a weird thought. That that asshole is just right there.” 

Jack let Rhys pull away, a small pout on his lips. “Well yeah, that's just it. He’s right there and he can't do anything to take you away from me.” A dark look shadowed Jack’s face as he stroked along Rhys’s arms. “And if everything goes according to plan, he won't be there much longer either.” 

Rhys shuttered at statement, and blushed at the sudden tightness in his pants. Jack threatening to kill someone shouldn’t be as hot as it was. “Yeah? And what’s the first thing we’re gonna do when he’s gone?”

“The first thing, pumpkin, is that I’m gonna get you over that desk…” Jack paused as he slipped his hands under Rhys’s shirt, rucking it up over his chest. “And I'm gonna fuck you nice and slow.” Jack’s fingers brushed against Rhys’s nipples, making Rhys shudder from the chill. 

“Jack, its kinda cold.” Rhys sighed softly as Jack started to unbutton his shirt. As Jack started to pull it down Rhys’s shoulders Rhys weakly tried to fold his arms together. “Jack, its  _ cold. _ ”

Grinning like a shark, Jack sat up to wrap his arms around Rhys, and pull the shirt all the way off, before letting it loose in space. Rhys tried to grab for it, but Jack pulled Rhys closer, mouthing across his shoulder. 

“Jack! That was my shirt!” 

“I’ll buy you a new one, babe. Let me have this.” Jack kissed him again, before flipping Rhys to the steel next to the window and leaning over to him. Rhys’s nipples were hard from the chill, and Rhys knew exactly what Jack was thinking. 

“If you're gonna warm me up, do it already. The station is _ freezing _ .”

Pausing to softly finger a small pattern across Rhys’s tattoos, Jack looked down at him. Rhys wanted to move to kiss him again, but Rhys knew Jack would just push him back down. Jack rested his elbow next to Rhys’s face, so that he could play with Rhys’s hair with one hand, and trail the other softly down to Rhys’s stomach, where Jack stopped to play more circles into Rhys’s skin. He let out a soft shuttery breath as Jack leaned down to kiss him the way Rhys wanted. Rhys felt Jack’s and snake its way into his pants, gently kneading his cock. 

“J-Jack... “ Rhys shuddered, his eyes fluttering shut as he let himself just feel, for the moment. “What about- mmhhm- what about you?” 

Jack kissed Rhys’s cheek. “I get to think about this later, and that's enough for me.”

Rhys reached up to wrap his arms around Jack’s neck. “You stupid sap.” 

“I can’t wait till we can be together for real.” Jack said, pressing soft kisses into Rhys’s hairline. “The first thing I'm doing is taking you to that fancy restaurant you wanted to go to for your birthday.” 

Moaning softly, Rhys lifted his hips just slightly. “I thought… the first thing you were gonna do was fuck me across Tassiter’s desk.” 

Jack hummed softly, as though considering it. “That's after he’s dead, sweetheart.” he stroked his thumb across a particularly sensitive spot, causing Rhys to gasp and toss his head back as he bucked into Jack’s hand. Jack gripped Rhys’s hair as he picked up the pace, continuing to mutter sweet nothings into Rhys’s ear. 

“I’m gonna make sure he never comes between us again. Not him, not anybody else.” Jack growled. “I’m gonna give you the world, and nothing can take that from me anymore.”

“Y-yeah?” Rhys hissed as Jack increased his pace. “You gonna treat me right?”

“Yeah...” Jack nipped just under Rhys’s ear. “Yeah. I’m gonna… Make sure you know what you mean to me.”

The determination in Jack’s voice sparked something inside Rhys, pushing him almost to his limits. Rhys bucked into Jack's hand desperately again, ignoring the smug grin Jack was now giving him.

“J-Jack please-” Rhys panted hard, trying to blink away the stars from his vision. “Please, please, please-” 

Jack cut Rhys off with a kiss, squeezing gently as Rhys came, milking Rhys for all he had. Rhys collapsed back onto the ground with a shudder, and Jack pulled away, smug look still plastered onto his face. 

“So, same time next week?” 

Rhys gently slapped Jack’s chest. “You're impossible.”


End file.
